Guardians of the North
by Shadoweye12
Summary: Japan is in utter chaos, the gang back together but living on the run.  Four members of a secret military organization have come to help, but will Tokyo be forever lost to crime or will new friends and allies help Kyohei and his friends save Tokyo.


Burst Angel: Guardians of the North

Author's Note: I just wrote this on a whim, plus I couldn't get it out of my head. And an additional note, I'm more used to writing for more light-hearted anime/manga so this type of story isn't exactly something I'm used to, plus it will be hard for me to keep the origional characters of Burst Angel In Character and will be hard to developpe the characters because there is so little characters development in the manga/anime so if I don't succeed in writing it to everyone's satisfaction I apologize in advance, and depending on how many people like this I will continue it or stop when I lose interest (if it isn't liked much).

Situational update: With RAPT Gone some things have gotten better, but it hasn't taken long before everything goes straight to hell, crime has risen even further, to the point where human trafficing is the dominating market in the world just past weaponry, and the rest of the world is slowly edging closer to War as tensions between nations rise. Several nations have taken the role of dominating powers and hold authority above other nations. Many of these dominating powers hold alliances with each other to strengthen their own positions, but at the same time inadvertantly keeping each other at bay from fighting each other.

Germany is the leading power in Europe, and holds the largest industry capability in the world. Germany holds alliances and friendships with Italy, France, Britain who holds the largest innovation labs in the world, Austria, Swizterland and by extenstion Lichtenstein, and finally Lithuania.

The United States holds friendships with Canada, Austrailia, Britain (which gives the U.S the ability to speak with Germany), and friendships with the Japanese government (What's left of it, which gives the U.S the ability to speak with Russia), Israel, Spain, and South Africa.

Russia holds alliances and friendships with China (who has the largest labour force and largest army in the world), Belarus, Sweden, Estonia, and Japan. However Russia goes a bit further than many other alliances when it comes to Japan. Because Japan is in such chaos Russia holds a lot of authority over Japan in terms of trading and laws in an effort to help Japan rebuild itself, however Russia doesn't desire to hold much more than that to let Japan keep it's identity and ability to form relations on their own will, Russia also holds similar power over Estonia.

Canada, and Austrailia formed an alliance with each other called the "Middle Power Alliance", where both Austrailia and Canada combine several efforts to make them comparable to a superpower. They both hold alliances and friendships with U.S (no alliances), Japan (in formality), Russia (no alliance), Ukraine, Germany (No alliance), Brazil, Cuba, and several other Caribbean nations.

Despite this, tensions are rising between these entities as law and order becomes harder to sustain, plus each entity growing every now and then in military might only made it harder for them to trust each other. despite holding "friendships" with each other, they still hold several disputes with each other which is generally kept secret from the populace to hopfully not enrage their citizens to start war, which of course was hard enough even without the citizens screaming for revenge. However in an attempt for peace, all four entities have made one final ditch effort started by the Middle Power Alliance to create a military focused on a more universal level to hopefully destroy military tensions between each other, but unfortunatly it is small and almost unknown to the rest of the world. It's soldiers and experimental weapons are unruly and don't have a solid chain of command which is part of the reason why it is so small, but with funding from over twenty nations it is probably the most well equiped and most well trained military in existence. However probably the leading accomplishment of this pact which is now called U.E.G.M (United Earth Guardian Military) was eight young men and women none of which are older than twenty years of age.

Rick Tensei

A 19 year old male with jet black hair and brown eyes, white skin colour, and standing at roughly six feet tall, rather slacking and lazy, but however he takes his role in the U.E.G.M seriously while in the field but relatively easy going and a good person to be around. Canadian born, proficent in several martial arts like the others, has mediocre computer abilities, is fighter jet trained and owns his own mecha called "Artic Hunter" which is shaped similar to a human only with several spikes attached to a large ring on its back giving the slight image of a sun. Rick uses dual Barrettas which were midified to have greater accuracy so he could shoot targets over long distances. Rick rarley if ever uses a bladed weapon, but his weapon of choice is a custum made Katana with a black blade, handle and sheath. He is currently part of Group One.

Jake Roberts

An 18 year old Austrailian born male with dark brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin colour, standing at five feet eleven inches. Proficent in many marital arts, specializes in bladed weapon techniques, relativly goofy personality which tends to irritate the others but they still care for one another. Jake is very good with computers and financial issues which has recently helped balance the budget of the U.E.G.M, but he tends to penny pinch making it hard for others to buy equipement they want or need. Rick had to plead with Jake to get "Arctic Hunter" built. Jake likes fire arms and uses a Glock which he carries the equipement to change the role of the weapon into a machine pistol if he wanted. He is also part of Group One.

Ivan Ivechkin

A 19 year old male born in Russia, raised on a Russian base learning many Russian combat techniques. Black hair and green eyes white skin standing at six feet and three inches tall, easily the tallest in the group. He is rather serious and hard to get to smile but he's not beyond having fun with, and teasing him has generated unforgetful experiences, especially when it involved him chasing Rick around for a hour trying to give him a wedgie when they were twelve. Ivan likes to use his hands in combat, next to that he will use a Russian made compact assault rifle, and as for blades he uses twin wrist baldes. He is also pilot trained and owns a mecha called "General Winter" the personification of Winter often referenced in Russia. He is in Group One.

Richard Van Steimach

An 18 year old German, standing at five feet ten inches tall, light tanned skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. Excels in computer technology, mechanics, and flight training. Trained in several martial arts and in firearms training. His preferred firearm is a Baretta sniper rifle, his bladed weapons are dual bowie knives. Richard is rather intelligent, and in many ways can come across as blunt or bold, and knows a lot of things, but one thing you can't get him to study is animals, he is deathly afraid of many large animals. He is the final member of Group One.

In Group two are younger soldiers from Britain, America, China, and Japan. Aurthur Dite is a 16 year old British male standing at five and a half feet tall, white skin and blue eyes. Dutch Peters is a 17 year old African American male, standing at six feet ten inches tall, with brown eyes. Chen Ling a 17 year old Chinese female, standing approximatley at five feet eight inches, black hair and deep brown eyes. And then there is Yatoshi Yamata a 16 year old Japanese male standing at five feet ten inches tall, black hair and brown eyes. Group Two acts and works seperatley from Group One, and thus don't see each other very often, and when they do it's usually a big job.

The story starts in Tokyo where the Gailan group plus Leo, and Takane are resting after a long chase from bandits. Crime being rampant, no where is safe now, their trailer shot up full of holes, some of the equipement damaged, and it's occupants exhausted from the action.

"Are we done?" Kyohei aksed sitting in a corner as the fighting died down.

"I think so" Sei sighed as he took her hands off the wheel for the first time in the past hour.

"Why must we always be attacked like this?" Meg sank to the floor her small revolver in her hands.

"Because, crime was let rampant for too long" Jo said as she emptied her desert eagles and put them away.

Kyohei looked outside a cracked window to see several dead bodies litter the streets, Jo having been the one doing most of the killing, Kyohei didn't care anymore, the country was falling apart, crime now seemingly the only market in Japan, his life torn to pieces, he suddenly didn't care about his past morals. "This would make the seventh time this month?" Kyohei asked curiously.

"About that much yeah?" Sei answered.

"Can I ask you guys to do me a favour?" Kyohei asked.

"We're not killing you, you big dummy" Amy pouted.

"No it's not that" Kyohei responded unfazed by Amy's assumption.

"What is it?" Meg asked.

"Can one of you teach me how to use a firearm?" Kyohei asked a sudden look of seriousness cross his face.

"Kyohei? You sure?" Sei asked looking shocked like everyone else.

"Yes" Kyohei answered.

"If you're sure" Sei sighed. "but first we need to get you some weapons that suit you"

As the group drives off a large cargo plane flies overhead under Japanese military escort. Group One inside the plane ready to jump down into Tokyo. All four members dressed in casual gear, but they usually would be wearing black cargo pants, and shirts, along with a black long coat, with secret pockets which carried a couple extra clips for their guns, and throwing knives. But they were dressed in regular business suits.

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" Rick asked irritated, this job didn't sound all that important just dangerous, not really motivating Rick.

"We are to enter the city and find out how large the Human Trafficing Ring has grown" Jake reminded Rick.

"You think they will find out who we are?" Ivan asked.

"If they do, it will make things interesting ya? Besides we have all the paperwork, and identity information we need, I highly doubt that they will find us out." Richard said.

"We're not here to make a rukus" Jake continued. "We're here to get into the market, and buy some slaves"

"Wait" Rick turned to Jake in some shock. "We're actually purchasing slaves? Why?"

"To make the cover more convincing. Plus the money we will pay with is marked so the governments can track it's movements to find how far the ring goes" Jake answered.

"What do we do with the slaves when we are done?" Ivan asked.

"Probably let them go once we bring them back to base" Jake suggested. "Or we will bring them back to our HQ and help them start anew"

"Aw, this doesn't sound like a whole lot of fun, there isn't any description of blowing something up." Rick sighed.

"Aw, Rick wants to kill something, how crude of you" Jake teased.

"I hate you" Rick replied.

"Knock it off you two, we're above the jump zone" Ivan said as the four turned towards the end of the plane where it opened up slowly revealing the chaotic city below.

"Ready?" Rick turned to everyone as they gave a quick nod. "Alright then, JERONIMO!" Rick cried as he and the others jumped off the plane.

The group jumped off the plane towards the ruined city below. After several seconds of free fall the group opened their chutes and descended slowly to the ground, taking in the sight of the city more clearly as ruined buildings loomed around them due to high crime and fighting. Finding a quiet alley, the group landed silently, with their chutes landing on top of them, earning growls of annoyance from Richard, and Rick.

"Okay, now why couldn't we enter the city more normally ya?" Richard asked.

"This was the fastest and cheapest way" Jake answered pulling his chute off of him and unbuckled himself.

"Well, now that that's out of the way" Rick said pulling off his chute as well. "Where to next?"

"We will head towards the gun shop we are near to pick up our equipement, then we will head towards a hotel that we will be staying in until our job is done. Then afterwards we will head towards our first auction" Jake explained.

Rick sighed, the thought of actually buying slaves being part of their mission disgusted him and made him feel dirty, but he was willing to do it if it meant destroying the ring. "Okay then let's go".

Meanwhile in a gunshop nearby Jo, Sei, Leo, and Kyohei were in the shop looking at weapons that would suit Kyohei. But Kyohei wasn't making it easy.

"You sure?" Sei asked looking worried at Kyohei who was pointing at large revolvers and weapons that wouldn't really suit Kyohei for his experience and strength.

"Yes" Kyohei said looking serious.

"But they don't suit you" Leo agreed with Sei, but more because it wouldn't look cool on Kyohei.

"But, I'm not going to do much with those little peashooters" Kyohei pouted as he pointed towards several fire arms that resemble much in shape and size as James Bond's pp7.

"You aren't skilled or strong enough to handle many larger weapons though" Jo said in her usual monotone voice.

DING!

The door bell rang signalling that a new customer had arrived. Jo and the others looked to see Rick and Group One enter the store, Jo and the others watched suspiciously but their suspicion lifted as they heard the carefree atmosphere around the strange new group. But what confused Jo more, was that they were dressed as Business men, in the heart of Tokyo's crime zone, and they don't seem like hardened criminals by the way they talked.

"Well, that's not fair" Rick whined.

"You guys spend too much on those things" Jake complained.

"But it's a neccessity" Ivan complained back at Jake.

"You guys don't even use them properly" Jake responded.

"But there may come a time when we need them" Ivan continued.

"But until then it's still a waste of money" Jake argued.

By this point Jo and the others had begun to ignore the new customers, while Richard had approached the counter where the store owner was waiting.

"Hi order seventeen please" Richard ordered.

"Be right back" the store owner said.

DING!

The bell chimed a second time as several thugs numbering roughly fifteen walked into the store all carrying bats or knives. Jo's group and Rick's group observed the thugs as they approached the counter waiting for the store owner to return.

"Alright" the store owner announced with a large number of boxes in his arms. "Order seventeen here you are".

Rick and the rest of Group One forgot the thugs as they thanked the store owner and began fighting each other about whose box is whose. However the Thug was just getting started.

"Hey old man" the first thug shouldering a bat said.

"What do you want?" the store owner asked in a stubborn tone. "I told you before, I'm not giving you any firearms"

The first thug however continued to smile snidly as he continued. "Old man, we need these guns, and we don't want to pay for them, so you hand them over or we will be forced to do things we really don't want to do"

"I told you already the answer is n-

THWACK!

The thug didn't waste anytime as he swung the bat and clubbed the store owner in the head, the store owner fell to the floor and clutched his head where blood slowly started to appear from where the bat connected.

"Just remember you brought this on yourself" the thug said in a cocky tone.

click

The sound of a gun cocking was heard and the thugs turned to see Jo having drawn one of her Desert Eagles, and was pointing it at them. A second thug stepped forward and began to challenge Jo.

"You gonna shoot me cutie?" the thug asked in the same cocky tone as the first. None of the thugs appeared nervous or worried about having a gun pointed at them, suggesting that they thought the gun was a fake or they didn't care. But Rick's group was the ones who didn't care the most as they were still fighting about which box belonged to who.

Jo momentarily contemplated the challenge and turned to Sei who quietly shook her head, they had just gone through a number of hours trying to get away from bandits they didn't need more trouble. There wasn't much they were willing to do, plus they were short on time and ammo, they would have to go somewhere else to get a gun for Kyohei. Jo slowly lowered her gun and holstered it.

"That's what I thought" the thug said in a cocky tone which made Jo want to beat him even more.

The thugs turned away and began to walk behind the counter where the gun cases where but unfortunatley for them Rick's group was in the way. One thug being the first to try and enter roughly tried to houlder his way past Rick and actually shoved him hard, which enraged Rick tremendously.

"HEY DUDE WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO WALK!" As Rick wheeled around and nailed the man in the side of the head sending the man sprawling across the floor unconscious.

The rest of the thugs stood shocked for a moment then charged at Rick in an attempt to kill him, but Rick instinctivly jumped to the side as a few bats were swung down at him, as the bats impacted the floor Rick punched three times knocking out three more thugs. Ivan stepped up as three thugs tried to run past him, sticking his arm out he successfully clothslined two. The third turned and tried to attack Ivan, but Ivan was too fast, bringing his foot up his smashed the face of the thug and sent him sprawling to the floor face almost unrecognizable.

Richard using the counter as a higher level of support lifted up his lower body and spun his legs around kicking two thugs in the face knocking them down quickly, two more leapt at him but Richard quickly dodged the attack and returned the attack with a punch of his own to each thug's neck, nearly breaking their windpipes the thugs dropped choking. Jake taking one the last three, side stepped the knife of the first attacker, grabbing the collar of the first thug he whipped the man back digging the front of the thug's shirt into his neck choking him, and threw him into a second thug, the two thugs dropped to the floor one down the other quickly trying to get back up. The third thug threw his knife at Jake, but Jake effortlessly swated the knife away, and leapt in the air as the third thug resumed his charge, Jake swung his foot wide around slamming it into the cheek of the thug, the thug dropped to the ground unconscious, the force of the kick enough to dislocate the man's jaw as well. The second thug just getting back on his feet didn't have a chance to see Jake spinning around to roundhouse him as well. The kick connected sending the thug into a shelf of platic gun models and displays, the shelves broke and collapsed with the thug as he fell to the ground.

Jo, Sei, Kyohei, and Leo watched shocked as they saw four men effortlessly beat fifteen thugs, though this wasn't beyond Jo's ability alone, this wasn't something she expected to happen.

"Where were we?" Rick asked as he watched the final thug drop. He turned around to see the store owner getting back on his feet still clutching his head. "You alright?"

The store owner looked at the somewhat surprised that they seemed to care about his well being which was an uncommon trait these days. "I'll live" the store owner answered.

"Good, now about the damage to the store" Rick said as he pulled out a large wad of cash. "This should cover the damage, clean-up, and the medical attention for your head"

"I can't do that" the store owner siad shocked at the amount of money he was being handed.

"Meh, it's not a problem" Rick said, while Jake was being tackled by Ivan and Richard to keep him silent about the money that Rick was giving him.

Jo and the others stopped watching as they went back to looking for a weapon for Kyohei. Kyohei walked around for a few seconds around the display case looking at small pistols, until his eyes landed on a 9mm Jericho, with a laser sighting attached to the bottom.

"What about this one?" Kyohei asked.

"That's a good weapon" Leo said as he looked at the weapon.

"How much is it?" Sei asked as she approached the display case, her jaw dropped at the look of the price "GAH FIFTY-THOSUAND YEN! There's no way we could afford that"

"But" Kyohei almost whined as he heard Sei protest.

"I'm sorry Kyohei but we just can't afford that, we would have to not eat for one month to afford that" Sei said looking solomn.

Rick's group was done and was heading for the exit when Jake overheard the problem about the price. He heard about the Jericho pistol being fifty thousand yen, though this was a lot by number and to anyone in Japan, the value of the currency of the japanese yen had dropped significantly to the point where the pistol would be almost one hundred dollars in almost any other currency. Jake broke off from the group and approached Sei.

"I heard you are having problems with the price" Jake announced himself, earning a yelp of surprise from Sei.

"Ah, yeah" Sei responded looking back at Jake.

"How much was that again?" Jake asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Ahm, we can't ask you to pay this for us" Sei protested.

"Don't worry about it, we have plenty of money" Jake responded pulling out sixty thousand yen from his wallet and handed it to Sei. "By the way who is getting the pistol?"

"I am" Kyohei said as Jake turned towards him.

"Well" Jake said as he visually examined Kyohei. "I think the gun suits you very well" Jake turned back towards his group and left.

Kyohei looked watched surprised as Jake waved walking back towards his group where a bombardment of comments and insults about his hypocrisy awaited him.

"Well that was rather unexpected" Jo commented earning a nod from the rest of the group including the store owner.

Four hours later

Kyohei was back with the others in the trailer examining his new pistol holding it in his hands with a look of internal conflict, did he really want to go through with this, him using it would mean that he would have ot kill people, and he didn't know if he was ready. He turned to the others who were sitting together at the table eating, and talking about the events that occured at the gun store. Kyohei's gaze returned to the gun, then his memory returned to what Jake said _"I think the gun suits you very well"_. Kyohei stood up and approached the table, as he approached everyone turned their gaze to him.

"I'm ready" Kyohei said with a smile.

"Fine" Jo answered, "We start tommorow"

Kyohei smiled as he heard this, but their moment was cut short when the trailer shook with a resounding crash followed by the echo of an explosion.

"If there is a tomorrow for us" Leo sighed as the rest of the group jumped to their feet quickly trying to get the vehicle moving to be on the run again.

The trailer's engine reved to life as Sei began to drive the trailer away, but it didn't get far when a rocket hit the side of the trailer ripping the side hull open, the explosion and the shrapnel knocked Kyohei to the ground out cold. Sei's driving became chaotic with the explosion throwing off the balance of the trailer, so much that Kyohei's unconscious body was sent flying and began to roll dangerously close to the opening in the side of the trailer. Meg saw this and made a dive for Kyohei, but Sei swerved again, this time much more sharply which jerked Kyohei's unconscious form further away from meg's grasp, and threw Kyohei's body out the hole and onto the pavement.

"KYOHEI!" Meg cried earning looks of curiosity from the others, but it was too late, Kyohei was gone and Sei was accelerating the trailer which pulled them farther away from their attackers, and from Kyohei.

Kyohei hit the pavement but when he was thrown out of the vehicle they weren't traveling that fast which saved Kyohei's life, but despite this Kyohei's life was going to become a lot worse as several motorbikes surrounded him. One of the men got off and checked Kyohei.

"He's still alive" the man said.

"Good" said a second. "Bringing him will make our quota for slaves to the market, forget the rest, we know what their vehicle looks like, we can get them later" the second man said. The first man picked up Kyohei and put him on the bike and they drove off into the distance.

A couple hours later with Rick and the others.

they had already found their hotel and settled in, it was a nice hotel in one of the better parts of the city, mostly because of the huge military presence there crime was almost non-existent, but to get in the general area you had to prove yourself to the military or the government, which would prove difficult if you weren't part of them. For this reason, mostly rich business men, and a few lucky citizens were able to live in the area, but this accounted for less that 8% if the city, this was a miracle in the middle of a nightmare but it didn't matter to Rick and his group, they didn't live here, plus their job was to hopefully increase the size of this "miracle".

"You're such a hypocrite" Rick whine for the hundredth time.

"Yes, you said that already" Jake responded in an exhausted tone as he endured two hours of their complaining.

"I still can't believe you" Rick continued as he unboxed his normal clothing, and pulled out his weapons, and stuffed what he could hide which would mostly be a few throwing knives and his two Barettas.

"Who cares, this might be what it takes to make Jake quite his penny pinching ya" Richard said as he too stuffed what he could hide on his person.

Ivan emerged from one of the bedroom ready to go. "I'm ready"

"Is that all of us then?" Rick asked outloud as he recieved nods of approval from the other three. "Alright let's get this job done"

Most of the trip downtown checking out the several markets for slaves was uneventful, buying several slaves for the sake of putting the marked money into the system didn't make the group feel anybetter about what they were doing, finding the most disgusting treatment of mankind in every market, and sometimes getting worse the more stores they check. The money started to get low, and they started being selective with who they bought, trying to buy more weaker and cheaper slaves to hopefully get more people out of this disgusting market alive, and help them start anew. Due to the fact that they might have to raid several of these areas, the group tried to be as unmemorable as possible making the transactions not all that large, and not cousing any trouble seemed to help this. During their visit to the last store on their list for the day, they came across a familiar face.

Rick wrinkled his nose in disgust as he eyed the warehouse filled with cages on cages, in turn filled with slaves. Every person from any gender, age group, race, religion, and national heritage could be found, the slaves bruised beaten and hurt from whipping, and beatings from their handlers. Many of them starved and deprived of energy, some nothing more than skin and bones, many others on the ground floor lying in their own fecies as the handlers refused to clean up. Rick could only wonder, who in their right mind would even find it alright to profit like this. Let alone treat other humans like this. Being born under the influence of the U.E.G.M Rick didn't see differences in skin color, national background, gender, or anything like that, this unbiased point of view of his didn't help him snarl in disgust as he watched one of the handlers dragging away a few slaves to either sell them or beat them.

"Come on Rick" Jake patted Rick's shoulder. "Let's spend the last of what we have and get out of here"

Rick didn't argue knowing that the other three were probably just as disgusted as he was about what they were doing and what they were seeing. Rick walked up a aisle of cages checking the slaves left and right, many of which seemed to be healthy suggesting that they haven't been there that long, still continuing down the aisle Rick passed a few cages that contained just more slaves in his eyes, but stopped when he saw a familiar light blue sweater, though it was ripped and tattered Rick stopped and examined the slave more closely. He was chained and cuffed like the rest, covered in dirt and some blood suggesting that this slave was in a big fight or beaten badly. Rick then examined the face and to his shock, he saw Kyohei, and recognized him instantly.

"Hey guys, look who I found" Rick called to the others quickly as to not disturb the still unconscious Kyohei.

The others quickly came around only to express the same surprise and shock as Rick when they recognized him.

"Well he gets around fast ya" Richard said jokingly.

"I'll say, it was only four or five hours ago we saw him and his friends last" Ivan added.

"Looks like that gun did him a lot of good" Jake mocked but also looked annoyed that he had wasted money again.

"Well, what are we going to do about him?" Richard asked.

"I say we buy him" Rick said almost feeling like he was beginning to enjoy this, which personally began to scare him. "I'm gonna love his reaction when he wakes up"

Rick eventually found a few more slaves and spent the rest of the marked money they had to get into the system. Giving the market owner the address for where to send the slaves, Rick requested to take Kyohei with him, wanting to care for him until he heals and finds his friends. Remembering that they didn't give any contact information to the girls when they left they were at a loss for what to do in terms of finding Kyohei's friends, which proved more difficult the more they tried to think of a way to do it without having a full blown military search of the city. That is if they were still free themselves. They finally managed to get to their hotel without trouble, only Rick was stuck with carrying Kyohei into the building.

The next day in the hotel

Kyohei felt himself wake slowly his head throbbing in pain due to the shockwave of the rocket. Sitting up hurt him all the same as staying still, but Kyohei for some reason didn't care, he rubbed his forehead and looked around him. From what he saw he was in a hotel room, Oak dresser, closet, bathroom, and him sitting on a bed kind of gave it away, but why was he there, did the girls manage to get into the safe zone while he was out? How long was he out? Where was the gun he purchased? Were the others alright? Kyohei slowly got to his feet and made for the door. He opened the door, and staggered into the hallway, there was very little light in hall, which seemed to eminate from one room. Kyohei slowly approached the room but as he did, he heard a soft musical note being played, from what he could tell it was a flute, but this confused Kyohei even further, because to his knowledge none of the girls were able to play an instrument. He approached the door and saw that the door was open a jar, large enough for him to see clearly inside. Peering inside as the soft music from the flute continued to play Kyohei saw three figures dressed in black clothing, seeing one sitting in a chair reading a book, the second cleaning something at the table nearby, and the third sitting across from the first playing the flute. Confused and partly horrified Kyohei turned and attempted to run but he collided into something. Pulling himself away Kyohei looked at what he ran into and found himself staring into the blue eyes of Richard.

"Well, look whose up ya" Richard said.

"AUGH!" Kyohei cried leaping backward falling through the door earning a mixed reaction from the other three inside the room.

Ivan ignored the situation and continued reading his book, Jake stopped cleaning his Glock, and Rick stopped playing his flute. Kyohei scrambled back to his feet and looked around him finding himself surrounded by strangers.

"Aw, you're up" Jake said as he stood up from the table and walked over to Kyohei.

Kyohei looked over at Jake in a panic, but as Jake got closer, Kyohei quickly recognized him. "YOU!"

"Yes me" Jake responded amused by Kyohei's reaction.

Kyohei looked at the others and found himsefl recognizing the rest of them as the people from the gun store the previous day. "What's going on?" was all Kyohei could say.

"It's a long story" Rick said as he set his flute back in its case.

Sitting in a circle with Kyohei on one edge of the circle with the Rick and the other three looking at him.

"What happened?" Kyohei asked.

"Why don't you start telling us what happened before you lost consciousness" Ivan suggested.

"I remember it being diner time, I was thinking about how seriously I wanted to learn how to use a gun. Then I decided I was and managed to get Jo to teach me, but then we were attacked." Kyohei explained. "I remember two explosions and Sei driving the trailer away, but during the second explosion my memory goes blank. So what happened to me?"

"Well, from what happened and how we found you" Jake started. "Is you were probably attacked by slavers, and obviously they somehow got a hold of you and sold you on the market"

Kyohei was shocked at this information. "What?"

"Shocking? Yeah don't worry, you were lucky enough that we found you and bought you before someone else did, or you wouldn't be here right now" Jake continued.

"Wait, you bought me?" Kyohei asked shocked. "You guys are slave dealers?" Kyohei's horror began to grow, that would explain the large amount of money they had and were able to spare, they were dealing in slavery.

"Well, yes and no" Richard answered.

"What does that mean?" Kyohei asked starting to look uncomfortable as his mind began to fill with how they were being slave traders.

"Don't worry kid, we did buy several slaves including you, but however us being slave traders is only a cover" Rick explained.

"A cover?" Kyohei was lost, his worries being abandoned as the group explained themselves to him.

"We aren't really slave traders, our real occupation is something else" Ivan explained.

"And, what's that?" Kyohei asked some suspicion mounting again in his mind.

The four looked at each other and a silent agreement was passed between them that it was alright to tell Kyohei.

"We are soldiers of the U.E.G.M" Ivan said.

"U.E.G.M?" Kyohei never heard of this before, of course the U.E.G.M is still a secret to the public, and is so small that it might as well as not be much of a secret anyway.

"United Earth Guardian Military" Rick said. Kyohei still looked confused.

"It's a military co-operation between the four great entities, Russia, America, Germany, and the Middle Power Alliance" Richard explained. "It is funded by over twenty countries making it the most well supplied and trained military in the world. But however because it is a co-operation to try and ease military tensions between nations it isn't really governed by any ruling body, it follows certain rules that enable us to work with any nation that funds us, and still support the interest of every nation, not one entity is able to override this thus making it the most successful co-operation between the four entities"

Kyohei knew of the amounting tensions between the four great entities, but he never knew that this was happening. "How come I've never heard of this?" Kyohei asked.

"Because it is an attempt to ease tensions, and not every entity is ready to give up their military in support of united world military the U.E.G.M is rather small, and to save face incase it fails the co-operation was kept secret from the public." Rick explained.

"But if it is such a high class military thing, then why are you guys in it? You're not much older than me" Kyohei stated.

"Because the U.E.G.M created us to work for it" Ivan explained.

"Created? You guys weren't born naturally?" Kyohei was surprised.

"Well, actually we all were born naturally, our mothers and fathers, and our genetic relation to them is very much real" Jake explained. "Our childhood, and experiences growing up is also very much real. But to help insure that we would be healthy and physically able, they used genetic science to improve our development, thus making us almost the perfect soldiers for the U.E.G.M but despite this we are still far from perfect"

"So you guys were raised to be soldiers?" Kyohei was more shocked and confused rather than questioning.

"Well, that is what we just said" Ivan responded. "But it doesn't mean we are without feelings or emotion, we aren't robots, plus we grew up with eachother so we didn't live an isolated or lonely childhood"

"Does this answer all of your questions?" Richard asked.

Kyohei brain stormed for a moment and found another question. "If you guys are soldiers for a united military program, then why were you buying slaves?"

"Ah, well you see, human trafficing has become a real problem in Japan, and is destroying the nation, plus it is beginning to hurt other nations around the globe, thus the U.E.G.M, us, were sent in to buy slaves with marked currency" Richard explained. "The marked currency is tracked by the government to see where the cash flows, in whose pocket it ends up in, and then we will be able to destroy the ring"

Kyohei now beginning to piece everything together, was beginning to feel better about his luck of being found and bought by these four. "So that's how you guys were able to find me and buy me out of the market" Kyohei recieved nods of approval from all four of them. "What happened to the other slaves you bought?"

"They were sent to a secret government facility where they will be sent to other nations where they will find the support they need to start over again in a free life." Jake answered.

"Okay, that good to hear" Kyohei sighed in relief, then he just remembered about Sei and the others. "What about Sei and the others, did you find them as well?"

Kyohei's stomache dropped when the four men didn't answer immediatley.

"We're sorry kid, but we've been to every market in the city and we didn't see them anywhere, unfortunatley we don't know the well being of your friends" Rick answered. Kyohei began to worry deeply as the fate of his friends was nothing but a mystery. "But cheer up kid, if they weren't in the markets, then they are probably still free somewhere, we will be willing to help you find them"

"Really!" Kyohei asked excited by the fact that they were ready and able to help him.

"It won't be easy" Richard began. "But we will be here for quite a while, and during that time we will make an effort to find them, plus we can help you learn how to use a firearm while you are with us"

"Thank-you so much" Kyohei was beginning to cry with joy.

"Well, with that being said, I think we should introduce ourselves" Rick suggested. "What's your name kid?"

"Oh, I'm Tachibana Kyohei" Kyohei introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Kyohei, I'm Rick Tensei" Rick introduced himself.

"I'm Ivan Ivechkin" Ivan Introduced.

"I'm Jake Roberts" Jake announced.

"And I'm Richard Van Steimach" Richard announced.

"Alright Kyohei, get some sleep you've got a long week ahead of you" Rick said, and at that Kyohei obediently staggered off towards the room he woke up in.

Getting into bed he covered himself, he put one of his wrists on his forehead and as he did he noticed a red mark on his wrist, he examined the red mark carefully and assumed it to be a mark left by the cuffs that were probably put on him, he examined his other wrist and found a similar mark. Kyohei looked at both his wrists momentarily and reviewed the coversation they had in his head. Finding strange comfort with what they told him Kyohei's worry completley vanished, and as his vision became blurry with the need of rest only one thought passed through Kyohei's mind before he fell asleep.

'I can trust them'

Author's notes: Well, that's the first chapter, now I have to finish the second chapter and the 15th chapter of Hetalia ZOMBIE before Halloween. Oh well, anyway if you read this and liked it please review, and if there is something you think I can improve on go ahead and tell me.


End file.
